


Lets get Physical

by sevenwonderserc



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Creampie, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenwonderserc/pseuds/sevenwonderserc
Summary: A visit to the doctors office takes an unexpected, but exciting turn.





	Lets get Physical

It was a couple of months into your new relationship, and it seemed like things were going great, except the fact that you couldn’t orgasm from sex. This had never really been an issue before, and you could always get yourself off, but this relationship was different. Your boyfriend was great, but he also made it feel like it was your fault, so you decided to come to see your doctor, to find out if everything was okay with you.   
Since moving to the other side of the city, you hadn’t really been to the doctor that much, so you didn’t know what to expect. They mentioned there was a new gynaecologist that had just started, and so you decided to book in with them. Once you arrived at the office, you checked in and took a seat. There were piles of magazines stacked up on the tables, clearly out-dated and worn, but you picked one up regardless and nervously flicked through the pages, worrying about this examination. As you tried to lose yourself in the pages you heard a nurse call your name. You sighed in relief when you realised it was a woman calling your name. Thank god. As you approached, she led you into a room, and gave you a medical gown to change into. “Miss Y/L/N, just go behind the curtain and just change into this, everything off underneath please, and just sit onto the bed and wait for the doctor.” You nodded softly and headed behind the curtain, and slowly removed your clothes, and underwear. You pulled the oversized gown on, tying it at the back, and sitting onto the bed, awaiting the nurse to come back.   
You heard the door open and close behind you, but you didn’t bother to look back. You heard them rifling through some papers and then a deep, soft voice was heard. “Miss Y/L/N? I’m Doctor Langdon, what brings you here today?” You felt a knot immediately in your stomach. As you turned your head, you saw nothing other than what could be described as an angel. He was tall, had shoulder length blonde hair, and the bluest eyes you had ever seen, you melted a little inside. You tried to speak but the words wouldn’t come out of your mouth, you just parted your lips and a soft noise erupted. “Pardon?” he asked, raising both of his eyebrows. “I- uh, I’m sorry, am I in the right room? I though that the nurse was examining me?” You questioned, your words shaky. He took a seat on his chair opposite you, flicking through the notes before shaking his head. “You are here to see the gynaecologist, aren’t you?” You nodded in response. “I am the new gynaecologist, is it a problem? I could request the nurse, but you’ll be waiting a few weeks for a new appointment as we are super busy.” He turned to the computer slightly to look for a new appointment and you just couldn’t bear the thought of waiting even longer and worrying more about what was wrong with you.   
“No, no. Sorry, I just never expected- uh” You were cut off from speaking. “A man? I understand. But I do have all the relevant training and expertise, now, what can I help you with?” He smiled reassuringly at you, and crossed one of his legs over the other, interlocking his fingers at his knee. His hands were huge, veiny, and strangely beautiful. You crossed your ankles, very aware at the fact you had no underwear on, and this beautiful man was sitting mere inches away from your vagina.   
“I have recently been in a new relationship, and I seem to be having trouble with sex. It goes well at first, but I just can’t seem to... well… orgasm. Ever.” You shifted uncomfortably in your seat, feeling your cheeks flushing. He nodded his head slowly and placed your notes down beside him. “Any pain during or after intercourse?” He asked. “No, none. I just can’t seem to get even close to orgasm. Its never really been an issue before, but it is worrying me now.” He pursed his lips in thought, and stood up slowly, walking over to his latex gloves, pulling a pair out and pulling them on. “If you would lie back comfortably, and put your feet up into the stirrups please, we can have a look.” Oh fuck. You were now more nervous than ever. He was coming over to touch, feel and examine your pussy. What if he could tell how nervous you were? You could now feel your heart pounding in your chest. The only thing relieving your mind was the fact that you’d literally been for a full wax a couple of days prior, so you knew it was all nice down there.   
He approached slowly and took his seat and rolled towards the edge of the bed, you could see his face and he glanced up at you before, and placed a hand on your thigh, smiling reassuringly. “Just relax. I’m going to apply some pressure on some parts and just tell me if it hurts, if you feel anything at all.” You nodded softly, his eyes darted back to your bare pussy. He placed his huge gloved hands at either side of your lips and used his thumbs to pull your skin back to reveal the inside of your labia. You could now feel your stomach fluttering and your breathing picked up pace.   
He placed his thumb over your clit and applied some pressure. You sighed softly, biting your lower lip discreetly. “Anything there?” He glanced at your eyes, and his expression changed slightly as he noticed your body reacting to his touch. “Y-yeah… it feels- I can feel it.” He rotated his thumb slightly over your clit, still watching your face, and when you shakily exhaled, you saw the edges of his lips creep up into a slight smirk. “And now?” Was he fucking playing with you? Holy shit. “Yes, doctor. I have full feeling there.” He retracted his hand and leaned back a little. “Have you orgasmed from self-clitoral stimulation before? Or do you have trouble?” Oh, my fucking god. He was asking if you had masturbated and had cum before. You nodded your head slowly. “I never have trouble orgasming from that, it’s just when I’m physically having sex. Is that bad? Does it mean there’s something wrong with me internally?”   
You leaned up on your elbows a little, concern now flooding your senses. He sighed slightly and titled his head. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but a lot of women struggle to orgasm from vaginal sex. It’s usually the trouble with the penetration, so it’s probably not an issue with you, if you understand what I’m saying.” You did understand what he was saying. He was saying that your boyfriend wasn’t fucking you hard enough. “Right… Um…” You didn’t really know how to respond. “I will check you anyway, just to make sure.” He leaned back up and glanced at you. “Would you like me to use some lubrication? It doesn’t appear that I need to use any, but if you would prefer it, I will.” ‘It doesn’t appear I need any?’ You were clearly dripping for him, and he wanted you to be well-aware of it. “I don’t mind.” His face still had that smirk upon his lips, and his eyes grew dark. “If you want me to stop at any time, let me know.”  
You nodded, and he used one hand to spread your pussy again, and then you felt him sliding his index finger into your tight cunt. You shifted a little, and gasped. He glanced at your face and then back to your pussy, rotating his finger in you. “Any pain, Y/N?” You eagerly shook your head. “No, no.” With that, he pushed a second finger into you. You couldn’t help but release a noise from the back of your throat. Immediately embarrassed, you flushed a bright red colour, and your eyes widened. “I’m- I- Shit, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-“ You saw him bite on his lip a little, and he began to pump his fingers in and out of you, curling them inside against that same spot. “Do you normally get this feeling you’re experiencing now?” He asked so calmly, whilst still finger fucking you. You couldn’t believe it. This was clearly not meant to be happening like this, but you didn’t want it to stop.  
You started to become sweaty, from the nerves and the pleasure. “Sometimes from fingering, yes… but never with sex.” He pulled his fingers out of you, and stood up, walking over to his desk. You watched him longingly, was it over? Was this it? He removed his gloves and put them into the trash can. “I just need to make a phone call. Bear with me.” He picked up his phone at his desk and called reception. “Hi, its Dr. Langdon. I’m going to need you to clear my next few appointments, my patient needs to be treated here and now. Yes. Thank you.” He didn’t even look back at you, he just walked over to the door, and locked it. Holy fucking shit. He just cleared his day for you.   
As he turned to come back to you, you saw the huge bulge in his pants. He reached down and palmed his cock through his trousers. “I’m pretty sure we can get to the bottom of your ailment today, Miss Y/L/N. If you are okay with us to proceed to the correct treatment, that is?” You bit down on your lower lip, nodding in his direction. “Yes… Yes please, anything that can help.” He tilted his head, and a large grin tugged on his lips, he was still palming his cock. “My professional opinion, is that your boyfriend, isn’t fucking your tight little pussy quite hard enough. He isn’t getting you in the right area, he’s not putting the effort in. Tell me, why are you still with him?” He approached the table, and your eyes were wide from his crude words. You were speechless. “Do you suck his cock?” You looked at his eyes for a moment, then to his cock, and then back up to his face. “Yes.” “Does he go down on you too?” You were becoming very strangely comfortable with this whole conversation, you loved it. The tension, the heat. Everything. “No, he said it isn’t his thing.” He shook his head slowly. “No wonder you don’t cum for him. Now, my goal here is to relive you of your issue. Do you have any objections?” “No.” “Good. Lay back and put your arms into the rests at the sides.”   
As you did this, he came behind you, and strapped your arms down so you couldn’t move. He then strapped your legs into the stirrups. “What- What are you-“ “Safety first, Miss Y/L/N. Can’t have you falling off the bed now, can we?” He smirked, and you bit on your lip slightly. Even if you wanted to move, you couldn’t. He grabbed a pair of scissors, and slowly began to cut through the gown, from the bottom, right to the top, between your breasts. The cold metal slid against your skin, causing Goosebumps to erupt over your body, and your nipples to harden. “I’ll be wearing proper attire for your treatment. I am your doctor, after all.” He went behind the curtain and came back around wearing a surgical gown over his clothes, some gloves, and a face mask. Something about what he was wearing turned you on even more. You always had a kink for doctor/patient porn, and this was your fantasy coming to life. He opened a drawer to reveal a ball gag, holding it up to you. He spoke from behind the mask, his words slightly muffled. “I have patients in the waiting room, so we can’t risk you being loud, and I know you won’t be able to control the noise, but this will help.” He pushed it between your lips and tied it around your head. You were bound and gagged, naked, before him. As he slid his gloved hand along your stomach, your chest started heaving. He moved his hands across your body, and brought his fingers to your nipples, he used his fingertip to flick your nipple repeatedly, barely even touching you but causing a crazy sensation through your body, you closed your eyes and exhaled through your nose. “Nipple stimulation is a huge thing for some women, and men too. I like to see how people react differently. You clearly love it. Your cunt wont stop glistening for me.” You moaned at his dirty words. He trailed his fingertips down along your body and rested at the top of your pussy. He sat back down into his seat between your legs. As he moved closer, he lifted his mask from his mouth, and rested it on his forehead. He dipped and disappeared below your stomach and you didn’t know what he was doing until you felt his warm, wet tongue gliding up against your slit. You moaned like a whore beneath the gag. He slid his hands against your thighs, the latex dragging along your skin. As he licked you, all you could hear was the squelching noises of your wetness against his tongue. You writhed about as much as your restrictions allowed, and he gripped your thighs tightly to hold you still. His tongue danced around in circles around your clit, flicking it again and again, bringing you close to the edge. As your stomach muscles began to contract, he pulled back, and put the mask back over his mouth and nose. “Not yet.” He stood up slowly, and he reached under his gown to unbuckle his trousers, and he pulled his long, hard cock out of his underwear. “I won’t be wearing a condom. Is that an issue?” Before you could try and answer him through the gag, he looked down at your pussy and then spoke again. “At this point, I don’t care if it’s a problem. I want to fill you up so badly. I’m going to make you cum so hard.” He lined himself against you, and agonisingly slowly pushed himself inside of you. You could feel how big he was by how tight it made you. You drew out a long, loud moan, your eyes falling shut. He began to pump his pulsing cock in and out of your pussy at a steady pace, his eyes fixated on your cunt taking his whole length. “Mm, you’re doing so well.” He muttered, his hips starting to smack into yours. He looked at your face, and leaned in a little more, hovering over you right between your thighs. “I’m going to ruin you. Your tight little cunt needs this.” You shuddered at his words, and he began ramming himself into you, forcefully and deeply, his cock hitting you at a spot you’d never felt before today. As you couldn’t contain your slutty moans, even through the gag, he lifted his hand and covered your mouth. “Keep quiet.” His eyes grew dark, and he fully buried himself inside of you, you could feel an intense shiver of pleasure overcoming you. He was reprimanding you for your noises, but even he couldn’t stop the grunts from the back of his throat. “Ugh, fuck. I’m going to cum.” He muttered, and he thrusted a few more times, before you could feel him throbbing and leaking inside of you. Before his orgasm ended, he thrusted a couple more times and your orgasm hit, forcing your hips to raise as far as they could, and you drawing out a long moan, and your chest was heaving. He removed his hand from your mouth and took the ball gag off you. As you both stayed attached, breathing deeply, he raised a brow slightly, whilst talking all out of breath. “It’s safe to say, you have absolutely nothing wrong with your vagina.” He grunted a laugh, and pulled out of you, pulling his trousers back up. He untied you from the table, and removed his surgical attire, straightening his tie. He went onto his computer as you got dressed, and once you were, he turned to you, and smiled at you. “Shall I book you in for a follow up, same time next week?” He asked, calm and collectively. You nodded your head eagerly, before turning to head for the door.


End file.
